Don't go
by MakeitBlue18
Summary: Nico and Percy were just given a new quest to retrieve Poseidon's trident and face some old monsters that they faced before. But will one demigod face the worst tradegy of his life? Percy/Nico Percy/Annabeth (not so much..) Please Review! I would appreciate your feedback!
1. It begins..

**Story Plot:** _Two demigods are supposed to retrieve the most important trident of Posedion, but what happens when one demigod_ _faces the end of his life?_

 **Pairings:** _Some_ _Percabeth but I think_ _mostly Percico..._

 **Authors Note:** ** _Hey guys sorry I haven't been active with my other story Daughter of Poseidon,_ _but I have been working on this one so far. Again I do apologize about the other story but that one will have to wait for awhile. Anyway I hope you fellow demigods enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

 **Happy early Christmas to those who celebrate it. :)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Let me get this straight.." Annabeth started "You and Nico are going on a quest, on Christmas eve?!

I glanced at Nico and did a solid nod towards Annabeth.

"Don't worry so much Annie, we'll be back hopefully on New years...besides we're just getting my father's trident and safely returning it to him." I comforted.

It was barely the 22nd of December, a Saturday. Nico and I had just finished explaining to her that a little while ago, we found out about the new quest from Chiron. I was a little surprised that Annabeth didn't know already about it. From behind me my friends, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso, were walking torwards us with sad frowns on their faces. I could tell they didn't want us to leave for Christmas. Or maybe they wanted Nico to be singing the christmas carols... **Anyway!...** We've all been very close since the latest war and have been sticking together like glue.

"Do you guys really have to leave??" Hazel asked. She looked really worried than I have ever seen her look before.

"Yeah but don't worry we'll be back soon" Nico replied and kissed her forehead.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Nico_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_** **_BEE-_**

I rolled out of my bed and groaned. It was Sunday. Great. More hard training in preparation for the quest. I was just about to walk up to get changed when I heard a knock. Who could possibly even **dare** to knock on my door, 6 in the morning? I slowly put on my jacket and opened the door. To my surprise it was Percy. Stupid son of Poseidon...

"Uh Neeks?" He waved in my face.

I quickly realized I was staring at him. I shook my head as I got out of my daze.

"What do you want?" I realized that I said that pretty harsh and watched as his eyes looked pretty hurt.

"I know that we were supposed to go on that quest but it turns out I had a dream that we have to leave _today."_ He crossed his arms. "Sorry.."

"Today!?" I repeated. I went back into my cabin and before Percy could ask what was wrong I slammed the door.

I went to my dresser and tugged on my same black skull shirt, black jeans, and then shoes. I headed torward the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I was about to head out of the Hades cabin when something caught my eye. I turned and saw Hazel. She was sitting on her bed and matched my eyes. Even though she never looked like me I swear on the River Styx that there we something we did have in common. Something we did have alike. Something special. She got up from the bed and grabbed me by the shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I hugged her back and whispered,

"I'll be back soon."

After we seperated she took something wrapped out of her pocket and handed it to me. I felt the soft silky cloth and opened it, inside was a jewel. A purple, crystal clear, jewel.( **No, not the ones that can Hazel can use to kill, lol)**

"It's to remind you of me on your quest" she smiled.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Percy_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ** _Slam!_**

The door startled me as Nico went in I've been staring at the door when I heard,

"Ahem."

I turned to see Annabeth standing there with her arms crossed.

"So..you're leaving today? Why didn't you tell me!" Annabeth yelled.

I froze as Annabeth's angry had really shook me. _She's never mad at me. Well that's a lie. But it's only if I do something stupid and dumb._.

"Sorry I was going to tell you--"

"No you weren't! You were going to leave as if Im nothing to you!" Annabeth was now on the edge of tears.

Now, **_that_** was a complete lie. I've saved her millions of times and she hardly even cares. And Tartarus!

I started to disagree with her when she said,

"I hate you Percy Jackson!" then she turned and ran off.

I was now on the edge of tears but suddenly heard a door shut behind me. It was Nico di **An-JELLO** ( **excuse my little pun)**.

"Okay Im ready"

"Hello?"

"Percy"

"PERCY"

"PERCY!"

I turned and saw Nico angrily trying to get my attention. Before he could even ask, I took his hand in mine and led him to where Chiron was.


	2. Remember?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~**

His eyes drifted to where I was standing. I looked at him closer, his eyes looked they were brimming with tears but he was trying to hold them back. His eyes wondered over me and quickly took my hand before I said anything. His hand felt warm and comforting, but compared to mine, Im pretty sure it felt cold and not so pleasing to hold. My face warmed up at the unexpected action, when I asked

"Where are you taking me?"

He stopped and looked at me. I got a closer look at the son of the sea god. His eyes were watery and there were tears slowly falling down his cheek. I was so tempted to place my hand on his cheek and wipe the tear away. But I didn't have the courage to do so.

When he saw me and my concern face, he quickly said, "Im okay don't worry bout me." he smiled, _Oh Gods his smile..._

"There is always something to worry about you." I replied.

He smirked and took my hand once more and continued our way.

When we continued walking I noticed a few campers give us some looks. I finally attempted to pull my hand back, but Percy kept going and pulled my hand back. When I tried again more forcefully, he again pulled back. He turned to face me, "Nico come on we don't have time for this."

I again didn't want him and me hand in hand with other people watching, so I tried pulling away with more force. When he took both of his hands and tugged my hand he pulled to much...

I wasn't strong enough and when he pulled me my force let go, causing me to run into Percy knocking him down.

"Ouch Neeks, why did you have to do that." he asked rubbing his head.

"Not my fault but, you wouldn't let go."

Percy smirked once again and stood up bending down to help me stand up too.

I looked around me and saw a few campers snickering and some whispering into others ears. I felt my face grow hot. And Percy took me once again by the hand and back torwards the Big House.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ _Percy_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Good morning Perseus what seems to be the rush?" Chiron watched me and Nico walk torwards him.

"We have to leave today." I said looking at Nico, as he watched carefully between me and Chiron talking.

"Today? Wasn't that supposed to be tomorrow?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I had a dream last night about needing to leave today." I said with a frown.

"Well if that's the case and your father really needs your help you may go. But you packed already right?" he asked.

I looked at Nico as he shook his head and smiled at Chiron sheepishly.

He sighed and motioned us to go. Nico and I were walking side by side back to our cabins when he said, "Remember on Thanksgiving when you burned the turkey?"

"Ha. Yes.." I grumbled at the memory.

Just not long ago the rest of the Seven, Nico and Reyna were joining us for Thanksgiving. Let's just say it didn't turn out so good. Frank and I were playing _Super Smash Bros_ and when I won he totally lost it. He turned into a gorilla and smashed the tv. We had to figure out what else to do when Leo came out of the closet with the game _Monopoly_ in his hands.

Reyna decided that she didn't want to play, so that left me as the battleship, Jason as the top hat, Leo as the race car, Annabeth the thimble, Frank the dog, Piper the purse, Hazel the sack of gold, and Nico the cat.

The only problem about board games was that it was _instense_. Annabeth kept on winning, Jason was whining about not winning, Piper was trying to charmspeak herself to win, Frank kept on getting angry, Leo was distracted with pieces of metal trying to put them together, I will admit I tried cheating, Nico kept on getting in jail, and Hazel.. Hazel is just Hazel.

When we finally agreed that this was getting _too intense_ I went to help Reyna cook the food. I was cooking the turkey when it caught on fire. I was trying to use my powers to stop the fire but it kept on spreading. It turned out in the end I not only burned the turkey, but burned the rest of the food as well.

" _Way to go, Seaweed Brain_." I remembered Annabeth saying.


	3. New York

**Thank you MemoriesofHitomeChan for the review. I will definitely try to make sure that I correct my mistakes. Im barely new and hoping to continue writing. Anyway enjoy. :3**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy_**

Once me and Nico went in separate paths to our cabins I looked around my cabin.

 _I should really clean my cabin someday.._ I thought.

 _Meh. I will do it when I come back._..

I shrugged and sat on my bed pulling out a white and blue photo collage book. I opened it to see pictures of the seven and Nico. There was one favorite picture I had and that was with Jason, Nico and I all in our Halloween costumes. Jason was superman, Nico was batman, and I was aquaman. We were all standing in my orginal house with my mom and stepdad.

We decided to go trick or treating right when Annabeth decided to unexpectedly take a picture before we left. It was an awkward photo. Jason blinked, I got distracted and was talking to Leo, and Nico covered his hands halfway to his face. I chuckled at the photo and continued through the pages when I heard a knock on my cabin door. I put the book aside and stood up to get the door. I opened the door and saw an angry Piper staring back at me with her arms crossed.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is Annabeth crying?" she snapped back.

 _Jeez what did I do now?_

"I don't know, why? Is she okay?" I replied, still raising my eyebrow.

"No! She is not just 'okay!' She's upset and crying uncontrollably on my cabin floor!" she took a deep breath, "Just get her out of my cabin please? My other siblings are still asleep."

I nodded and headed torward the Aphrodite cabin.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I was packing when I heard something behind me. I turned to see Jason hand me a box.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"Your Christmas present silly." He said giving the box to me with a smile.

"Can I open it now?" I examined the box. It was white with gold string and a bow wrapping it. He nodded and without any hesitation I quickly opened the present to see what was inside.

I finally was able to open the box and inside was one lightning bolt, crackling with electricity.

"It's to help with.. you know..monsters on the quest." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I replied looking down at the present.

 ** _2 hours later_**

I closed the door to my cabin and headed torward the Posedion cabin with my backpack around me. When I got to the porch, I hesitated to knock.

 _'Nico come on man up, tell him that you like him!'_

 _'Uh what? I can't do that!'_

 _'Sure you can!'_

 _'No I can't!'_

My inner self and I were racing back in my head of course. Then finally I knocked. I heard soft footsteps coming to the door and Percy came out with a blue backpack but it looked as if he was crying again. I decided to straight up ask him.

"Percy what is the matter with you. Is it Annabeth? Is she making you cry? Do you want me to yell at her? Percy what do you want me to do?" I said looking around.

He laughed and put his arm on my shoulder, causing me to blush.

"Its fine Neeks, Annabeth...is just Annabeth." He responded not meeting my eyes.

"If you say so, hey we have to leave, we should head to Chiron that we're ready."

"Good idea, lets get going."

"Hello again Chiron." Percy greeted.

"We're ready."

"Great! You may head down to your destination." Chiron exclaimed

Percy nodded and dragged me by the hand. _W_ _hy does he take me by the hand so much?_ I blushed hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Percy?" I asked turning my eyes to meet his.

"Yeah?" He asked meeting me eyes.

"Can you let go of my hand?" I questioned because he was gripping on too hard.

"Oh yeah! Im sorry!" He quickly said letting go.

His face was red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked to the city of New York and yelled for a taxi. To be honest I enjoy being around Percy, not only as him being my crush but because he is kind, caring, loyal, and really bad at telling his fish puns. We got into the taxi and headed to Percy's house.

"Hey Neeks?"

"Yes?" I asked staring at the window.

"If you have ten happy meals and I take half how many are there?"

I turned to face him, "All ten happy meals and you have a broken arm." I grinned.

"Your cold." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"At least I got you to stop telling me all your fish puns." I grinned and shoved him playfully.

He leaned on my shoulder which made me flinch and blush at the same time. I leaned my head on his and enjoyed the moment being around him.

The taxi driver decided to ruin the moment when he spoke, "This is your stop, 15 dollars please."

Percy gave the man 17 dollars and we both slid out onto the sidewalk. I gave a thanks by motioning my hand. Then Percy and I both watched the taxi drive off into the city.

We walked to Percy's front porch. When a memory hit me. ' _Is that...blue birthday cake?'_ I laughed a little. Percy's eyes narrowed to me. I shrugged it off, it wasn't that important. Percy knocked on the door and out came Sally Jackson with her bronze, brown curls bouncing to Percy and hugged him.

"Oh, I knew you would come home soon!"

She turned her attention to me and said, "Hello Nico didn't see you there, how are you doing?"

"Im doing great, uh thanks for asking." I rocked back and forth on my feet and nervously smiled. She smiled and dragged us both inside.


	4. Just a smoking tire

**Percy's P.O.V**

My mother pushed gently for us to come inside. We followed her into the living room and both took a seat on the couch.

"Mom we have a new quest," I blurted out. She sighed and mumbled, "I knew it.."

By the look on her face I saw concern and worry. Hey, I know my mother pretty well with face expressions.

"Well what is it for?" She asked looking in between Nico and I.

"To retrieve Poseidon's trident," Nico said quietly. I smiled slightly, don't ask me why. My mother glanced at him with a smile, but also raised an eyebrow. He blushed, and then seemed quite interested in the furniture around us.

"Nico," my mother said steady and firm.

"Yes Mrs. Jackson?" he turned his attention to her and bit his lip nervously. _Aw..that's adorable..wait what did I just think?_

"May I please talk to you in private?"

 _Oh no. What is she going to do now?_

They both turned toward me. I looked at them, "What?"

"Percy can you go to your room please?" she questioned.

I shrugged and walked to my room. I opened the door and took a look around. My bed was made neatly and all of my clothes weren't there from the last time I was at my house. I sat on my bed. The bed creaking under my weight and set my bag on it.

I opened the bag and stuffed more supplies in it. I set my bag on the floor, and sat criss-crossed on my bed waiting for their talk to be over. I rested my chin on my hand and soon my eyelids began to fall. I didn't wait to put on my covers but only laid on my side and closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

Surprisingly I had no dreams or nightmares but, I awoke with lightly cold fingers, tapping on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nico smiling back at me. I quickly sat up and felt my face flush a bright red.

"Your finally awake," he began, "I was worried that you would never wake up," he smirked.

I rubbed my eyes again, blinking back the colors that were dancing around. _Why is Nico here? Why is he in my room? What's going on?_

"What-what time is it?" I finally asked after collecting my thoughts to a question.

"1:02" he answered, looking at my alarm clock.

"Shoot! We need to leave!"

I got out of bed and tugged Nico to hurry. I put my backpack around my shoulders and we both speed walked out of the room.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After Percy and I said goodbye to Percy's mom and she kept giving us more supplies, clothes for the trip, and her car, we ran straight into a person, or I did. I fell back on my bottom rubbing my head.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" I yelled not looking at the person.

"Care to explain where you two are going?"

I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Next to him was a boy with brown messy hair and brown dark eyes, with a mischievous smirk on his face. I knew who they were at the first glance.

"Hey!" Percy said happily high fiving Jason and Leo.

I sighed. Percy is so immature...but cute at the same time.

I realized I was still on the floor when Percy's hand was in my face. I took it and he helped me up.

"So..what are you guys doing?" Jason smirked while Leo was making kissing noises behind him. I gave them my special, dark glare. The ' _I will kill you_ ', one was my favorite. Percy became looked at his shoes and I caught Percy smile a little bit. I blushed at his smile. I decided to cut the awkwardness because I was suffocating of it.

"W-We were just about to um," I paused and looked at a moving figure behind Leo and Jason. I stared at it, watching its every move. It was a little girl walking with her mother and in her hands was a McDonald's happy meal. In the corner of my eye Percy smiled.

"Are you hungry my ghost king?" he asked.

 _Did he just say..._ _'my'?_

I turned a bright red while Leo and Jason laughed.

"Well look at the time! Me and Leo should really get going to meet the others! See you guys later!" Jason exclaimed walking away fast with Leo.

"You turds! Get back here!" I yelled across the street. Percy laced his fingers in mine and surprisingly it calmed my anger but unfortunately not my heart. I felt my palms go sweaty and my heart starting doing jumping jacks in my chest. _Gosh dang it Percy.._

We walked to McDonald's across the street hand in hand. When we got to order, we both ordered a happy meal and two cokes. Then we headed back to Percy's house and both got into Sally's car. I let Percy do the driving while I sat and read a book.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked looking up from my book to Percy.

He never responded so I asked, "Percy? You good?"

"Ever since Tartarus," he paused, "I've been having nightmares, and it all came to my father's trident." he lowered his head a bit.

"How..bad?" I nervously wondered.

He hesitated and then spoke, "I was on a field of wheat and grass, you were next to me," He continued...

 _Lightning struck the field and fire started spreading. I heard a howl of pain near me and turned around to see you stabbed by his trident. My father killed you. I was shocked, scared, and was trembling. I layed a hand on your chest where the wound was and then the dream moved on. It was dark. A dark room that seemed to go forever, and I was alone. I started hearing whispers calling out, 'Die Perseus'_

 _'Everyone will hate you' 'You betrayed her'_

 _I ran with tears streaming down my face and sat on the floor covering my ears as the whispers got louder. 'Stop!' I yelled. 'Please!'_

I looked at Percy and realized he was shaking. I put my hand on his back in a comforting way. He tried for a smile and continued.

 _One voice stuck out to me though. The voice was saying something about traveling to California in the Lotus Hotel. There would be a fountain in the center and in the middle would be his trident waiting there._

I was shocked to hear this information because I hated the hotel. I've pretty much spent my entire life there with my sister, Bianca. But on the bright side, (I barely think of the bright side) I have all these friends and a place to stay rather than not knowing I was a demigod and stuck in that creepy hotel.

I looked out the window and outside the clouds were forming, getting ready for a thunderstorm. _Thunderstorm. Dang it Zeus.._ I heard lightning struck something near the car and we both jumped out of our seats. Then one side of the car started slowly going down. I heard Percy mumble some curses and drove on the side of the road. We both got out of the car and there we saw it. It was a lightning bolt that hit one of the tires. The tire was smoking and there was still fire on it slowly melting the tire. Percy quickly went in the car and poured water on it. The fire went away and all we had was a sizzling tire. In the middle of nowhere. _Alone._


	5. Hotel

-Percy-

Well nothing is better than getting a smoking tire by Zeus. Thanks Uncle!

"What should we do now?" I asked turning my attention to Nico.

"Duh. Go to a gas station." he answered. We both looked around. We were in the middle of no where and all I could see was not grass but dirt and a thunderstorm coming.

"Well where do we find a gas station?" I put my hands on my hips. He shrugged and walked to the driver seat. I followed and when I got there he started the car and tried to go but, it would barely budge since the tire was literally melting. He sighed then got out of the car. He tried pushing the car and glared at me.

"Don't just stand there! Drive the car!" he yelled. I quickly went into the drivers seat and attempted to try and drive. The good new was that we were going, but the bad news was that it would take forever to get to California.

I looked in the door-passenger mirror (or whatever its called) and saw Nico sweating and kept pushing. I frowned and got out of the car.

I walked to Nico where he was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Wha..What..are you doing..?" he managed out.

"Time to switch." I cracked a smile when he let out a sigh of relief.

Its been about two hours since we were doing this rotating thing. I would drive the car for about fifteen or 10 minutes and he would push and then we'd switch. We didn't have our phones on us because of monsters and besides, why would a tow truck want to come all the way out here?

We finally came across a gas station that did tires and worked on cars. Nico and I walked into the shop and sat on the bench while two men went outside to fix it. I started looking at Nico's amazing self. Wait did I just think that? Yes I did and Im proud. Wait,wut? I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Nico.

He was staring at the blank wall in front of us and by the looks of it, he was thinking. His chocolate brown eyes had this nice dark swirl in it. His hair did this messy look but looked adorable on him. He realized I was watching him and met my eyes. We both just stared into each other's eyes. Was it my imagination or was he or I getting closer?

Nico snapped out of it and turned away with dust of pink covering him. I smiled and for some reason hugged him. He tensed but loosened quickly. Both of us didn't make a peep to another, we just both held each other for it seemed like a dream..

 _-different point of view-_

"Percy, Percy!"

Percy's eyes shot open and he scooted up on the bed wincing at his left arm and leg. He took a look at his surroundings. His left arm and leg were both in casts and he was definitely in a hospital with Nico tapping him eagerly on the side of the bed.

"Wha--"

"We got into a car crash," Nico interrupted "Im not sure if you remember but it was raining and while I was pushing the car this semi truck crashed right into us on your side I believe."

"Really? I don't remember a thing." Percy stopped and turned his attention to a doctor walking into the room.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, seeing like you are finally awake you can go home now. But I have a few papers your boyfriend needs to sign to get you out of here."

Percy and Nico stopped dead and turned a deep shade of red. The doctor walked away smiling to himself.

"Uh so...um..," Nico trailed off and stared at the door, wishing he can just escape from the tight silence that held in the air.

"Im guessing you wanna sign those papers?" Percy guessed also looking at the door.

Nico nodded and walked silently out of the room. Percy sighed to himself. Ever since they started this quest he's been feeling gloomy and sad. Well duh Annabeth broke up with him right before he left and suddenly reappeared with a new one. As usual a new demigod, with black hair, and this time hazel eyes. His name is Brian Deren. And I hate him. Okay maybe not hate because that's mean but I really do not like that guy.

But I might have some feelings for someone too. And maybe he is a guy. Who's really adorable, always wearing black, barely smiles, and always has a smart attitude. Yep, you guessed it. _I had a crush on Nico di Angelo._

-Nico-

Good news: We finally were able to get out of that hospital. Yay!

Bad news: My lover-- ahem I mean crush has crutches. No!

Percy Jackson currently has a broken leg and a sore arm. And **I** am taking care of him. Since we had no where to go and were currently in the state of Indiana. Percy finally convinced me to let him drive and we stopped by a hotel to rest. It was nighttime anyway.

We got a room and inside there were two comfortable beds next to each other with a small nightstand in between them. There was a small refrigerator, microwave, coffee maker, and a TV. There was also a small bathroom with a beautiful shower in it. We both collapsed on our separate beds and listened to the sound of the clock ticking on the wall and the footsteps above us.

I decided to take a shower while Percy was enjoying his potato chips while watching Finding Nemo. When I finished my shower I slowly opened the door to see Percy standing there waiting. I raised an eyebrow,"..Yes?"

"Um.." He trailed off and kept staring at me and while he was doing that I sunk in his gorgeous sea green eyes. Percy was the first to snap out of it. While he walked away I heard him mutter 'nevermind..' and he continued watching his movie, laying on his bed.

I layed on his bed and grabbed a fistful of potato chips while he wasn't paying attention. I smiled and before I knew it a hard pillow was thrown at me, knocking me to the floor. "Ow.."

"That's what you get for eating my chips!" He stood with his hands on his hips smirking.

"Oh it is **on.** " I quickly got up and threw a pillow at him and soon we were having a pillow fight like two giggling girl teenagers.

I was the first to give up and threw myself onto the bed.

"Percy?" I asked looking at him. He was staring at the blank TV sitting on the bed.

"Yeah?" He carefully turned his attention to me.

"Long ago you told me about your dream about this quest," I paused, "Is it..really..true?"

He noticed my fear and wrapped me in his arms," It is, but don't worry so much we will get out of there quickly as we got in."

I smiled into his scent and slowly but greatly closed my eyes into a nice sleep with luckily no dreams.


	6. Nope (also I'm sorry!)

**IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! I haven't updated in a quite long time! But if you would like to read more, you can also follow me on Wattpad.** **Username: GhostKing_14**

 **My name is UnknownFangirl and I've put a better version of this story on there along with two other stories. _The Kids of Olympus_ and _The Daughter of Hades._ :)**-Nico-

I woke up to a sound of soft snoring nearby. I looked to the direction and there was Percy, still wrapping me in his arms. I blushed and slowly started to detangle me from him. His arms gripped on me tighter as I struggled to get free.

"Nope, stay."

I looked up to see a smiling son of Poseidon with a twinkle of love in his eye. Wait, love? Me? No probably just.. happiness? Ugh the bad thing is I don't even know!

"C'mon Percy let me go," I struggled again.

"Nope," He shook his head, popping the "p."

"Please?" I asked looking up at him. I attempted my small puppy eyes.

Before I could say anything else I felt a pair of lips on mine. His lips were salty as the sea but also soft and comforting. We stayed in that position for 2? 3 minutes? I don't even know but who cares?

With his eyes and mine shut, my mind began to explode with thoughts. _He's kissing you! He loves you!_ But unfortunately also negative.. _Nah he's only kissing you because you or him might die soon. He doesn't love you, you pathetic demigod._ We broke apart, both of us covered in a deep red blush. He put his warm hand on my cheek and again wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled into his neck while he rested his head on mine also rubbing circles in my back.

Whenever I'm alone I love the sound of silence with no noise but with Percy I was suffocating and drowning in my mind searching with the right words that I should say.

"I love you," I quickly said with my eyes squeezed shut. I was already regretting what I just said. _What if he doesn't like me? Well he kissed me. Maybe in a friendly way?_

"I love you too," I remembered him saying before I fell back to a deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and there was Percy walking across the room searching for clothes. I heard him mutter curses and was very angry.

"We need to leave _now."_ He meeted my eyes. I nodded and soon we both were looking for clothes and packing.

By the time we finished and checked out of the small hotel, we stopped for a few snacks and continued driving. I took out my headphones and began listening to _Fall Out Boy_. I focused on the road and remembered the kiss.

Oh gods the kiss. But he's still with Annabeth, h-he doesn't love me. How? I can't be in love with someone without their lover knowing. That's impossible she will find out soon, but does Percy still love her? Or more like a friend? Maybe it was a dream. Yeah. It had to be a dream, I get those all the time.

I sigh. Percy looked over at me with concern.

"You good?" He questioned.

"Yeah just..confused? I mean..nevermind." I turned towards the window my heart racing. Oh gods I hope he can't hear how loud my heart is beating.

Its Christmas eve and im trapped in the car with my crush.. trapped in the car with my crush on christmas eve...wait..CHRISTMAS EVE?!

"Um Happy Christmas eve?" I whispered uncertainly. I totally forgot about the date and was thinking about myself! How selfish am I? Percy will never like me if Im selfish and cold hearted!

He chuckled and layed his hand on my sleeve comfortly.(idk if thats a word sorry) Weird, he didn't say anything. Is he mad? No he's smiling.. Percy sure is a adorable weirdo..

 _ **Timeskip a bit!**_

-Percy-

Okay I'll admit it I love Nico di Angelo. (dont we all Percy?). I loved him a long time but never got the courage to confess my feelings. Annabeth sure was keeping me away from him when she suspected something. Maybe thats why I broke up with her, she's so clingy and rude. I already found out that she's been dating another guy and once we broke up, she cried of course but soon got over it and happily went to him.

She's never the same anymore. Why would she even toss me to the side like that? Well I'll be sure to never do that. I sighed and rested both my hands on the steering wheel. I glanced at Nico, he was listening to music on his headphones while reading a book. Huh, I could possibly never do that with my dyslexia.

But he also looked deep in thought and kept looking torwards the window. Does he want to get out? Am I bothering him? Is it because of the..kiss? Oh no I probably made him uncomfortable. I sighed a deep sad one that didn't mean to be so loud for Nico to hear.

"You okay?" Nico asked barely even turning his head. I nodded and checked my mirrors before setting my eyes vack on the road. I haven't even kept my mind on the dangers of this quest. Why isn't there any monsters yet? I'm not complaining but it feels..off or odd. Something terrifying is supposed to be happening right now but it seems peaceful. Strange..

"You know what's weird? There aren't any monsters yet and we're only in Kansas. I heard there should be a good amount of them here." I wondered with confusion.

"Maybe they're on vacation," Nico replied back before putting his headphones back on.

Its been about two hours before Nico spoke again,

"Do you want me to drive? We've been going all day and you haven't gotten any rest."

"Are you crazy? Your 14 years old. We could get in a car accident. So thanks but no." I said.

"Im technically older than you so don't give me any sass young man." He smirked.

"Doesn't convince me to let you drive still."

 _ **5 minutes later**_

"Please let me drive Percy!" Nico pleaded.

"No."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Please?"

"Nope."

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"PLEASE?"

"You gotta say it first."

"Say what?" He questioned.

" 'Pretty please with a cherry on top,' "I smiled.

"No way am I saying that!"

"Then you can't drive."

He slumped back in his seat and took out an apple to eat.

 _ **1 minute later**_

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well done! We shall switch when we get to Nevada!" I gleefully said.

He groaned and slumped again in his seat.

 **TimeSkip...**

We both stared at the road until we both saw the ' _Welcome to Nevada!'_ sign. He frowned at me as we drove past it.

"You said wait till Nevada..we're _in_ Nevada now." Nico pouted.

"Fine..just let me pull over." I nervously pulled to the right.

We switched seats and then I was soon teachingteaching Nico.

"Okay so this is the brake and then here's the steering wheel-"

"Percy I think I know what a steering wheel is." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Okay sorry I'm just nervous, here's the-" I stopped and froze.

"Percy you okay?" Nico worriedly asked.

 _ **BOOM!!**_

We both turned our heads and right on the highway running torward us was the minotaur.

We both quickly fumbled to get our swords but was too slow. The Minotaur used its horns and knocked the car and us off the highway into a frozen lake.

Once I fell in I looked around me frantically looking for Nico. I looked in the car and outside around.

"Nico!" I called. _No answer._

"Help!"

I swam to the hole in the frozen lake and was on top of the ice now. Nico was dangling on the bridge of the highway only one arm hanging on and the other he had his sword.

"Nico!" I called again. I was running torward the highway and once he let go I had him in my arms.

The ice was breaking as soon as I started running torwards him. I ran to land as fast as I could with Nico clinging on to my neck. We finally made it across the lake both of us scared.

"T-Thanks Perce." he said when I gently laid him down.

"Anytime Neeks." I winked he frowned and blushed.

"Now where do we go?" I asked looking around. There was only a bit of trees and a hill that led back to the highway.

"We walk." said Nico who was already walking up the hill.

I groaned and followed after him.

 **Little did they know the Minotaur was silently following behind them...**


End file.
